


Not Tonight

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: “Hey, sweet-spark,” Fireflight greeted, pressing a quick kiss to First Aid’s lips as he finished turning over. “Sorry I’m late.”
Relationships: Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not Tonight

First Aid groaned as he was pulled out of recharge. He felt a familiar and amorous E.M. field meshing with his as a warm frame pressed against his back.

“Flight,” the medic asked, a light scent of high-grade hitting his nose as he turned over.

“Hey, sweet-spark,” Fireflight greeted, pressing a quick kiss to First Aid’s lips as he finished turning over. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine. Did you have fun?"

“Yeah. It was a blast! We-“

First Aid half listened to his mate’s slightly slurred story, his systems already cycling down again. However, Fireflight’s field kept pulling at his.

Normally, he’d enjoy this feeling, but today had been a long day.

“Flight,” First Aid groaned, “I’m sorry, but I’m too tired tonight. Can we--?”

“Shh…,”Fireflight murmured. “It’s fine. I was just going to stay here and try to sleep. But I guess I’m still too revved.”

Fireflight gently pulled away and got off the berth.

“I’ll take care of it and come back, okay?”

“Okay,” First Aid mumbled back.

As Fireflight went into the cleanser, First Aid made a mental note to blow Fireflight’s circuits in the morning when he wasn’t so tired.

If the silly jet wasn’t hungover.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 23: exhaustion


End file.
